Tu seras ma perte
by NuwielNew
Summary: La mort est un renouveau. Sauf pour ceux qui reste. La perte se fait des deux cotés. A la fois je ne veut pas partir, et a la fois il ne veut pas que je parte. Mais c'est irréfutable. Je suis celui qui partira en premier. Il faut qu'il s'y prépare. Il faut qu'il s'y attende... POV Jim Participation au Challenge d'octobre du Collectif NoName "Tu seras ma perte"


_Tu seras ma perte_

Si par hasard tu en doutes, je tiens à t'assurer que tu comptes pour moi. Peu importe ce que les gens pensent de moi, je tiens à toi plus que je ne le montre ou même plus que je ne le dis. Je ne te dis pas « je t'aime » car je ne connais pas vraiment le sens de ces mots. Nous provenons d'horizons différents, c'est à nous de nous aligner pour trouver un semblant d'harmonie.

 _Tu seras ma perte_

Courir des risques est une occupation, un briseur d'ennui, une libération à la paperasse de mon poste. Ce n'est pas contre toi que je pars sur le terrain. Ce n'est pas contre ma vie non plus. Même si ça peut paraître suicidaire, je t'assure que ce n'est pas mon but. Je cherche juste un peu d'adrénaline.

 _Tu seras ma perte_

Je sais que tu as eu un passé compliqué. Moi aussi. Mais maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance. Maintenant il faut se concentrer sur le présent et sur l'avenir. Maintenant, ton avenir sera le mien. Et mon avenir sera le tiens. Le jour où le passé refera surface, tu ne seras plus seul pour y faire face. Je serai là près de toi. Tant que je le peux.

 _Tu seras ma perte_

Les conditions de notre relation sont compliquées. Étranges. Même défendues. D'ailleurs, tu es souvent à cheval sur le règlement, et j'espère que je resterais l'exception à toutes tes règles. Le seul avec qui tu es toi-même, avec qui tu acceptes de t'ouvrir. Certes, nous sommes ensemble depuis pas longtemps, sauf si l'on a débuté notre relation avant ma « mort ». Mais saches que je ne veux pas que tu partes. C'est idiot, car tout le monde sait que je partirais avant. En tout cas, je ne partirai pas pour quelqu'un d'autre et je sais que de part ta nature, toi non plus. Cependant, je suis peiné de devoir te laisser à la fin.

 _Tu seras ma perte_

Il doit y avoir une fin. Toutes les bonnes histoires ont une fin. Les plus horribles aussi. La seule chose qui compte c'est comment on perçoit cette fin. Je la perçois comme un renouveau. Après la fin, il y a toujours un début. Tu pourrais croire que cette vision des choses me vient de mon père et de mon vécu, si on peut le dire ainsi, sans lui. Mais non. Cette vision me vient de bien d'autres événements.

 _Tu seras ma perte_

Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'avais un demi-frère avant. Nous avons été envoyés sur Tarsus IV par Franck. Inutile de rajouter que ça lui faisait des « vacances ». Si tu savais les horreurs que nous avons vécues là-bas. Tout comme toi, j'ai vu un de mes proches mourir sous mes yeux. Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver mon frère de la famine et des maladies. Il a été ma plus grande perte à ce jour. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait autant souffrir pour un être autre que soi. Et je peux deviner maintenant que tu vas horriblement souffrir quand je partirais. Je me sens coupable de ta future douleur. Je m'en veux. Et je t'en veux de m'aimer.

 _Tu seras ma perte_

Un soir, dans la chaleur de tes quartiers, lors d'un moment d'intimité, tu m'as appelé « T'hy'la ». Je ne parle pas un mot de Vulcain et tu n'as pas voulu me donner la signification de ce mot. J'aurais pu aller voir Nyota pour qu'elle me le traduise. Mais j'ai préféré attendre que tu veuilles bien me le dire par toi-même. Alors quand ce matin tu m'a expliqué que ce mot était un nom qui pouvait indiquer « ami », « frère » et « amant » selon l'utilisation, je dois avouer que j'étais un peu perdu. La barrière de la langue est vraiment ambiguë parfois. Du coup, quand tu as rajouté que cela voulait dire pour nous deux, que tu préférerais mourir que de vivre sans moi, je n'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes. Aussi pitoyable que je suis, j'ai sauvé la Terre, j'ai vu bien des gens mourir et souffrir mais je n'ai pas été capable de me retenir. Toi qui est Vulcain. Une population censée contrôler ses émotions, pour laquelle la logique est le maître mot, vous êtes prêts à vous suicider, aussi illogique soit-il pour un être aimé.

 _Tu seras ma perte_

Tu es con. Tu le sais ? Vraiment con. Tu es prêt à mourir pour moi. Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre que si tu pars, je partirais aussi ? Que tu seras la perte de trop ? Tu seras ma perte de trop ? Okay, j'ai une réputation de coureur de jupons, que je suis 'un mec à fille'. Mais c'est juste une réputation. N'as-tu pas remarqué depuis que je te connais que je n'ai pas eu la moindre relation de ce type ? N'as-tu pas compris que tu peux placer toute ta confiance en moi ? C'est fini tout ça. C'est du passé. Je ne compte pas aller ailleurs que dans tes bras. Je tiens trop à toi. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un avant toi et je ne veux pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre après toi. Parce que sans toi : c'est rien. Sans toi, je ne suis rien. Je serai même mort depuis bien longtemps. Souviens-toi, je suis en vie grâce à toi. Alors si je pars, tu seras ma perte autant que je serai la tienne. Oui Spock, je t'aime.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! :) Et bien voila mon premier texte sur **Star Trek** , corrigé par **Adalas** , et c'est d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle lis un texte sur **Star Trek** ^^ Je la remercie énormément pour sa collaboration qui ma été d'une grande aide !

Ensuite, c'est aussi mon premier **OS** pour la participation du **Challenge d'Octobre** du **Collectif NoName** ! Et oui j'ai poster dans les temps ! Le but de ce Collectif est juste de regrouper des auteurs et des lecteurs afin de favoriser l'échange sur des textes par le biais de revieuw. Il propose aussi des challenges tout les mois avec des thèmes pour motiver les auteur et celui d'Octobre était "Tu seras ma perte" !


End file.
